lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon - High-Seas High-Jinks
Sink or Swim v.1.3 Last updated: August 16, 2017 Dungeon runs until: June 1, 2018 Drink up, me hearties, Yo Ho! The waters of Arn have become overrun with the scum of the seas: pirates. Some of the Arnish Marshalls have banded together to defeat the Pirate Coalition and hopefully reclaim some of their lost trade routes. The pirates have rose to meet their challenge; a showdown on the roiling waves is set to begin. Before beginning the Dungeon, heroes will pick which team they fight for: the Marshalls or the Pirates. This will not affect the combat in any way (save for the very first level of the dungeon), merely the names of the enemies and bosses and the direction the lore will take. The fastest boss clear time when the dungeon closes determines which team wins and which NPC dies. NOTE: Red weapons longer than 5 feet are not allowed in this dungeon, though to win, you must have at least 1 Red in your party. Level 1: Skirmish on the Seas The two sides, both commanding a small fleet, meet upon the waves of war. You will take the role of a ship in the battle. Using your superior naval skills, board the enemy captain’s vessel and show them what metal tastes like! GOAL: Allies, using restricted weapon sets, must neutralize the enemy captain’s ship or sink the fleet. Enemies must do the same. Requirements: Rope, 2 static heralds carrying shields, 4 Marshalls, 5 Pirates, 1 Herald (12 total people) The field shall be divided as such: Arnish Marshall ships: 1 Larken War Galleon (Shield and blue, may throw javelins for Black, single-green Javelin can damage the capital ship. Die when they strike the capital ship.) 1 Arnish Brigantine (Red and side or back shield, the only ship that can deal melee damage to the Capital Ship except the Demolition Ship. Die when they strike the capital ship) 1 Arnish Turtle Ship (Blue and shield) 1 Arnish Sloop (Single-blue, fragile) Pirate ships: 1 Arnish Galley (Bow and arrow, blue side arm, retrieve arrows on death) 1 Demolition Ship (Single-blue, fragile. Disguised as an Arnish Sloop. Can deal damage to the enemy capital ship. They die when they do this.) 2 Arnish sloops (Single-blue, fragile) 1 Arnish Brigantine (Red and side or back shield, the only ship that can deal melee damage to the Capital Ship except the Demolition Ship. Die when they strike the capital ship) Note: Javelins are dead upon hitting the ground. They cannot be caught and then rethrown, though they can be caught and dropped to prevent damage. To recover the Javelin, the War Galleon must either count and pick it up or die and retrieve it during death. Only the War Galleon can use Javelins. Two Heralds, set roughly 60 feet apart, play the role of the capital ships which must be protected. When the capital ships are struck by a red or the war galleons single-green or the demolition ship, they lose 1 life. Each capital ship has 5 lives. When a ship loses its last life, it is immobilized and can be boarded. This signals the end of the match, there is no need to wipe the remaining team. Each individual ship also has its own life count of 5; once a ship has lost its last life, it can only respawn as a sloop. This means that, though they are not out of the game, that team may lose lethality. If a team has no way to damage the enemy capital ship, the other team wins. Level 2: Boarding Party! The capital ship has been reduced to a crawl, but the battle is not over yet. Rather than sink it to the seas, we want to capture the captain alive and question them. Take the ship! GOAL: Allies must break the barricaded door to the captain’s quarters. Enemies must fend them off for 10 minutes. Requirements: Rope, 1 static herald carrying a shield, 4 Allies, 5 enemies, 1 Herald (11 total people) The field shall be divided as such: The length of the ship (from ally respawn to enemy door) should be about 60 feet. The width should be about 20 feet. To respawn, allies must return to their respawn, touch, and go. Enemies must step off either side of the boat, count to 5 (Mississippi), and then return. They must vocalize their return to battle with a war cry. Enemies are allowed to return to any part of the boat once they have respawned, so watch your backs! The enemies guard the captain’s quarters, the doors to which are represented by a herald holding a shield. To win the match, allies must strike the door with a Red weapon or Shield Check it 4 times. When the door is struck, the wielder takes a death and returns to res. When the door has broken there is no need to wipe the enemy team, the match is won. The enemy team is comprised of 3 swordsmen (single-blue) and 2 longswordsmen (red under 5 feet). Allies may use any weapon sets. Both sides have infinite respawns. World Boss: The Captain (Horace Bell or Nember Deern) The Captain’s barricade has been destroyed, their crew dashed to pieces. All that remains is for you to end their fallacy of dominion. To arms! Primary Boss Player: Sinthaster the Wolfeater (as Horace), Nex Belain (as Nember) Alternates: Nex Belain, Sinthaster the Wolfeater Pirate Captain: Nember Deern Marshal: Horace Bell GOAL: Allies must defeat the Captain and his men 3 out of 5 times. Enemies must defeat the adventurers 3 out of 5 times. Requirements: Rope, 4 Allies, 3 enemies, 1 Herald (8 total people) The field shall be divided as such: The game is played in rounds. Each team starts about 20 feet apart. The room itself is not very large, spanning only 20 feet in every direction. Ringouts result in death, so prepare accordingly. To win, route the enemy team 3 times. The enemy team is comprised of the Captain (Florentine) and 2 guards (Sword and Board). Allies may use any weapon sets barring reds over 5 feet. Category:Dungeon